Millions of conventional containers are packaged and sold in the United States and abroad. The huge quantities of these containers in circulation daily result in a proliferation of litter and waste because many are never recycled. This is undesirable and also squanders consumers' opportunity to save materials which have lasting value and beauty. Re-usable containers have value not only in their utility, but also because they promote environmental goals.
Conventional containers have a hollow body with two axially opposed ends. Furthermore, most conventional containers also have a cap which is detachably connected to the cap open end. However, conventional containers do not have a base which is detachably connected to the body, and re-attachably connectable to the cap open end. Furthermore, conventional containers are not well adapted for reuse, resulting in wasted resources and overtaxed waste disposal systems.
Conventional containers have been combined with drinking or storage vessels, but they have suffered from the fact that the container and vessel are two separate entities. Because the container and vessel are separate, one may easily become lost. Furthermore, the container may be discarded, while its vessel is retained. It would be desirable to provide a reusable container which includes all essential elements for conversion to an open mouthed vessel for drinking or storage which decreases the likelihood of loss of a part.